Ponis enamorados
by TYRANT-00
Summary: Rainbow Dash se enfada por sus propios errores y se desquita con Fluttershy. Después de disculparse se da cuenta de la cantidad de daño que ha causado. Ella promete jamás volver a lastimarla. Ellas pronto descubren lo que sienten la una por la otra. Clasificado M por contenido sexual y violencia. Link a la versión original: /s/8913483/1/Ponies-in-Love
1. Chapter 1

**Hola everypony, sé que hay muchas personas que no saben inglés y por eso a veces no pueden disfrutar de tantas fanfics buenas que hay por lo mismo, así que decidí comenzar a traducir historias y empezare con mi fanfic favorita de MLP:**

** Ponies in Love **** de la autora The Queen Baby ****, espero que disfruten esta genial historia tanto como yo.**

* * *

Hola a todos. Aquí The Queen Baby. Esta es mi primera fanfic de MLP. Decidí darle una oportunidad. Haré lo mejor que pueda para terminar esta historia. No estoy segura de que tan largo será esto. Comienza con ellas descubriendo sus sentimientos, y eventualmente a estar involucradas románticamente. Pinkie Pie es mi pony favorito, pero yo creo que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash trabajan muy bien juntas, e incluso se siente como si en el show te lo insinuaran. Tratare de mantener esto en T, nada muy sangriento o sexual. Espero que lo disfruten y me digan que es lo que piensan mediante las reseñas. Rainbow podrá parecer una idiota en el episodio uno pero ya cambiara. Espero mantenerlos en carácter.

Yo no poseo nada de esto.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Fluttershy.**

Gritos. Eso era todo lo que Fluttershy podía oír. Ella estaba ahí en medio del vacío camino de tierra. Solo sentada, y viendo a su amiga más cercana y amor secreto volando por el aire y escuchándola ventilar sus frustraciones. Ella no estaba segura de que había pasado para hacer que Rainbow estuviera tan furiosa.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash. Dulce hermosa Rainbow." Fluttershy soñaba despierta. Ella hacia todo lo posible para prestarle atención a su amiga, pero el verla volar por ahí le afectaba a veces. Ella se sentía mal, sabiendo que algo le molestaba, y que no estaba dándolo todo para ayudarla.

Todo lo que ella podía entender de los pedazos y piezas era que algo tenía que ver con la academia Wonderbolt en la que estuvo un tiempo. Algo sobre de que no se le permite volver por un error que casi le cuesta la cabeza a uno de los instructores principales. Ella sabía que Rainbow Dash podía ser terca y temeraria a veces, pero ella era la mejor voladora que conocía, probablemente la mejor que haya habido. Y ese no era su corazón hablando, Rainbow Dash fue siempre una voladora asombrosa. Siempre desde que eran potrillas haya en Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash era la mejor de la clase cuando se trataba de volar. Ella ha sido la única pony en haber realizado una Rain-plosión Sónica por el amor de dios. Dash era la más rápida, más ágil y más hermosa voladora por aquí, eso era seguro.

La idea de que hayan sacado a Rainbow Dash de la academia solo hacía que Fluttershy estuviera realmente furiosa y realmente molesta. "Oh, duele tanto verla molesta. Ella no se merece esto. Si algún Pegaso merece ser un wonderbolt, ese era Rainbow Dash! " Fluttershy pensaba en silencio. Incluso la voz de sus pensamientos era callada.

"Oh desearía ser aquella que la abraza. Susurrarle estaría bien. Tal vez incluso besarla. Tal vez incluso en los labios si ella me dejara" Fluttershy pensó mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba por la idea. Sus alas se agitaban ligeramente por la emoción. La Pegaso amarilla sentía la sonrisa en su rostro volverse más grande por la fantasía de volverse el pony especial de Rainbow Dash.

Era un sueño tonto. "Como si un pony tan genial, y-y asombroso, y tan hermosa como Rainbow fuera a querer a la sumisa, aterrada, vieja pequeña nada especial yo." pensó Shy mientras su sonrisa vacilaba un poco.

"Pero hey, cuando fuimos potrillas, jamás pensé que haría un amigo, especialmente con la mejor voladora de la clase, o incluso aprender a volar. Pero mírenme ahora. Soy muy buena amiga de Rainbow Dash, incluso me ha dicho alguno de sus secretos más personales. Y me tomo bajo su ala, por así decirlo, y me enseño a volar!" Fluttershy se animaba a sí misma en su mente, mientras se sentaba derecha y su sonrisa soñadora regresaba a su antigua gloria.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez pueda hallar el coraje para decirle. Y quien sabe, tal vez ella sienta lo mismo. Una yegua solo puede esperar." Pensó el tímido pony.

Ahora Fluttershy estaba muy ocupada pensando como para notar que Rainbow Dash había dejado de gritar y había volado hacia abajo y aterrizado. Fluttershy salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto esos bonitos ojos magenta llenos de ira a unas cuantas pulgadas frente a ella. Ella noto entonces como Rainbow resoplaba vapor, un enorme ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se elevaba sobre ella, sus alas completamente extendidas. El pelaje de Rainbow estaba de puntas, y su seño fruncido se tornaba en una expresión amenazadora.

Siendo la pequeña y tímida pegaso que Fluttershy es, ella estaba bastante asustada al ver a su amiga tan cerca y tan furiosa. Dash de por si era más alta que ella, pero con esta repentina agresión dirigiéndose en su camino se empezó a encoger en una pequeña bola de la mitad de su tamaño. Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de su melena así no tendría que ver el fuego ardiente detrás de los ojos de su amor secreto. Sintió como temblaba. Trato de hablar pero se encontraba muy asustada como para decir algo más que sus característicos meep.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAINBOW DASH.**

El decir que Rainbow Dash estaba enojada esta noche era decir poco. Ella estaba furiosa. Ella estaba en su corto permiso de la academia. Y recibió la carta de Derpy donde decía que no se le permitía regresar debido a un tonto error con una nube perdida que estaba llena de granizo. "No eran ni siquiera tan grandes, ese viejo y estúpido pegaso solo estaba siendo un idiota. Nunca le agrade, yo la Asombrosa Rainbow Dash!" Dash grito en el aire. Derpy fue afortunada de haber volado lejos antes de que Dash tuviera el chance de leer la carta.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy enfadada por estas noticias. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para hacerlo. Sintió como si sus sueños fueran aplastados y se estuvieran quemando justo enfrente de ella, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Recibió la carta cerca del atardecer. Para estos momentos era ya una hora después.

Todo este tiempo Rainbow Dash estuvo volando sobre ponyville, probablemente 10 veces ahora. Inclusive hizo una Rain-plosión Sónica 2 veces. Sus alas y su pecho le dolían. Todo le punzaba, y sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Pero no le importaba. No le importaba ni un poco lo que pasara. Sintió que todo estaba perdido. Se sentía como con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Eso fue cuando voló bajo y vio a Fluttershy.

Dash no quería admitir que fue su propio descuido lo que hizo que la sacaran, justo con en la escuela de vuelo cuando ella era una potrilla. No era su culpa, tenía que ser la culpa de alguien más. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ya que temía explotar y terminar haciendo algo que podría lamentar si no lo hacía.

Ella sabía que estar así de enojada y hablar con Fluttershy no era su idea más brillante, pero por el momento no le importo. Después de todo, Fluttershy era su más antigua y mejor amiga. Han pasado por tanto juntas, desde el campamento de vuelo. Fluttershy la ha visto en sus peores momentos, y estaba segura que ella podría manejar esto. Dash necesitaba a alguien para hablar, y Shy era su única opción.

Dash estaba gritando e intentando de explicar sus frustraciones y todo esto era tan no genial, injusto, y totalmente no su culpa. Ella estaba volando de aquí para allá por el aire. Era una noche muy linda, la luna de Luna resplandecía brillantemente detrás de Dash. Pero de nuevo, Dash estaba demasiado enojada como para notar este hermoso escenario.

"Como la pluma voladora puede ese viejo bueno para nada votarme de la mejor academia de vuelo. Yo el Elemento de la Lealtad. Yo he salvado a los Wolnderbolts que, 2, 3 veces! La misma asombrosa Rainbow Dash quien es el único pony que ha hecho una Rain-plosión Sónica! Que ayudo a derrotar a Nightmare Moon, Discord, y el Rey Sombra! Que carajos estaban pensando!"

Dash miro hacia abajo a Fluttershy y se preguntó qué era lo que el pegaso color crema pensaba. Bueno lo que ella realmente quería era escuchar lo mismo que ella acababa de decir. Que no era su culpa. Y por supuesto la adulación usual, aun asi verdaderos elogios que siempre recibía de su compañera pegaso, Fluttershy. Ella esperaba ver hacia abajo y verla tan molesta como ella, tal vez hasta en lágrimas.

Lo que si vio fue a su amiga sentada tranquilamente, viéndola sonriendo. Solo sonriendo. "Solo sonriendo!" ella pensó. "Fluttershy, yoo-hoo, Equestria a Fluttershy! Responde SHY!" Dash grito. "Ok, verla ahí sentada y sonriéndome está comenzando a molestarme. Que carajos, ¿está feliz por esto?" Dash pensó.

La idea de su mejor amiga estando feliz porque sus sueños le han sido arrebatados solo aumento el fuego más. La pegaso de la melena arcoíris estaba cegada por la ira, la única cosa que cruzaba por su mente era el borrar esa satisfecha sonrisa del rostro del pony de la melena rosa y solo dejarle recibirlo. Oh viejo sí que estaba molesta ahora. Sus patas delanteras temblaban por querer golpear algo.

Dash voló hacia abajo rápido como un destello unos cuantos pies de su tímida amiga. La yegua cian pisoteo frente a su amiga, ojos ardiendo, su pelaje en puntas. Sus alas se encontraban completamente extendidas y en una pose agresiva. Estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ella estaba parándose frente a la yegua amarilla la cual parecía notar el problema que se dirigía hacia ella. Estaba ojo a ojo con Shy y le pregunto "Bueno, ¿a qué le estas sonriendo _amiga_? ¿Es mi problema gracioso para ti? Dash vio a Fluttershy encogerse en una bola de la mitad de su tamaño, la vio tratando de esconderse detrás de su melena de su intensa mirada la cual en ese momento podía equivaler a la famosa mirada de la yegua amarillo canario.

**PUNTO DE VISTA EN TERCERA PERSONA.**

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Demasiado asustada? ¿Demasiado tímida tal vez? Dash le dijo a Shy.

"Yo yo yo, uh…" era todo lo que Fluttershy pudo balbucear. Fluttershy dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, lo que hizo que Rainbow Dash diera un fuerte paso hacia delante, "YO YO YO QUE! Habla fuerte Fluttershy¡ ¿Vas a ser una cobarde y solo te reirás a mis espaldas o algo!" Dash grito justo en la cara de Shy.

Ella escucho a Fluttershy lloriquear, y sus grandes ojos azules se ponían llorosos temblaban bajo el asalto verbal. Dash jamás había hecho burla de sus tartamudeos nerviosos antes, pero de nuevo tristemente, a Rainbow parecía no importarle. Ella solo iba a sacar todo su dolor sobre alguien para tratar de sentirse mejor.

Fluttershy rápidamente se puso de pie, aun encorvada por miedo de que la golpeara. Entonces ella retrocedió rápidamente. Su bonita cola rosa yacía escondida entre sus patas. Era tan larga que estaba debajo de sus cascos.

"Eh dicho que me hables en este momento poni asustadiso" Dash grito con tal ferocidad que algunas aves volaron fuera de un solitario árbol cercano al lado del camino. Esto hizo que Fluttershy saltara sobre sus patas traseras mientras sentía sus débiles alas aletear del miedo. Fluttershy estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, totalmente perdida al no saber cómo reaccionar ante todo esto.

Rainbow Dash estaba tan cerca que la larga cola rosa de Fluttershy estaba atrapada debajo del casco frontal izquierdo de Rainbow Dash. Dash grito con todo, "¡DEJA DE SONREIR¡" Dash ni siquiera noto que aún tenía una buena parte de la cola de Fluttershy debajo de su casco. Solo estaba dejando a la pobre de Fluttershy recibirla.

Fluttershy se asustó tanto del arranque de su amiga que intento volar lejos, pero en cuanto comenzó a ganar buena altitud, su cola fue jalada y callo de vuelta a la tierra. Ella estaba ahora sobre su espalda, temblando del miedo al ver a su Dashie convertirse en un enorme y enojado mostruo de un pegaso.

Dash vio a Fluttershy caer. En vez de ver si ella estaba bien tomo el momento para criticarla. "¿Que carajos está mal contigo Fluttershy? ¿Por qué demonios no puedes volar? ¡Por el amor a Celestia eres un jodido pegaso¡ ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Dash miro con ojos enfadados mientras veía las lágrimas empezar a caer de los ojos de Shy. Fluttershy comenzó a retroceder de nuevo después de que su cola fue liberada. Aún estaba sobre su espalda en la tierra. Hizo todo lo posible para no romper completamente en lágrimas mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ella entonces comenzó a tartamudear, "Y y yo lo si-siento Ra- Rainbow. Yo deseria que que pudiera volar m-m-mejor."

Dash estaba empezando a hartarse del problema de tartamudeo de su amiga. Nisiquiera se dio cuenta que empezó acerca a su amiga y ahora estaba sobre ella. Cada uno de los cascos de Dash estaba a los lados de Fluttershy, atrapándola. Los ojos de the Fluttershy se abrieron mucho del miedo mientras alzaba sus cascos delanteros para proteger su cara.

"Encerio, todo lo que puedes decir es lo siento. Qué clase de pegaso eres. A duras penas puedes volar. Mejor hubieras nacido siendo un poni de tierra, al menos entonces no serias tal fracaso." Entonces Rainbow jalo el ala izquierda de Fluttershy, suavemente en parte, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera un poco.

"Para que tienes siquiera estas cosas, casi nunca las usas. Y cuando lo haces, es prácticamente nada, te caes, fallas. Desearía que ese entrenador y probablemente me dejaría volver en comparación contigo."Rainbow gruño.

Ok, eso fue malo. La última gota para la pobre Fluttershy. No pudo retener más sus lágrimas. Rainbow se escuchaba justo como Gilda y las potrillas y potrillos con los que fue a las escuela todos juntos ¡100 veces más¡ Fluttershy revento en lágrimas y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Por primera vez desde que leyó la carta Rainbow pensó en algo más aparte de ella misma. Escuchar el llanto de terror de su amiga la hizo salir de su ira. La yegua cian estaba finalmente pensando claramente y noto su posición sobre Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash sintió como se sonrojaba. Estaba justo encima de Fluttershy, su cara unas cuantas pulgadas de la de ella. Por alguna razón era extrañamente agradable estar sobre ella y estar así de cerca. Pero justo ahora eso no estaba en su mente. Lo que estaba en su mente era lo horriblemente que acaba de tratar a su mejor amiga. Cuanto la debió de haber lastimado con sus palabras. Rainbow no las dijo enserio, y su dulce Flutters no las merecía. Se sintió como lo más bajo de lo bajo.

Continúo sintiendo a Fluttershy temblando debajo de ella. No podía creer lo cruel que había sido. Vaya elemento de la lealtad que termino siendo. Cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de ellos. Ella miro hacia abajo para ver a la dulce Fluttershy lucir tan asustada, tan herida, tan frágil. Su llanto al fin se había calmado una vez que Rainbo cerró su enorme hocico.

Rainbow sintió ganas de salir volando muy alto y dejarse caer. Ella suspiro. Primero tenía que tratar de arreglar esto. "Fluttershy, yo no sé qué me sucedió. Lo siento mu" Rainbow susurro antes de que la tímida voz de Shy la interrumpiera.

"¿Por favor quítateme de encima Rainbow? ¿porfavor?" Rainbow retrocedio por el dolor en su voz. Rápidamente se quitó de encima de su amiga. Rainbow quería terminar de disculparse, pero en una velocidad de la cual hubiera estado orgullosa si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Fluttershy salto de pie. Ella aún tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara silenciosamente. Luego oculto su rostro detrás de su melena. Entonces salió corriendo por el camino sin ninguna mirada o una palabra. No que Rainbow mereciera una.

Rainbow solo se sentó ahí, sintiéndose lo más bajo que jamás se haiga sentido en su vida. Esto era aún peor que esa estúpida carta que recibió, la cual ahora parecía tan mezquina y estúpida por haberse enojado tanto por ella. Y esta vez no había nadie más para culpar además de su propia estúpida, descuidada e inservible yo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAINBOW DASH.**

Rainbow estaba colgando su cabeza mientras estaba sentada ahí en el frio aire de la noche, castigándose a ella misma. Ella despego en el aire, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, "Tengo que arreglar esto. Tengo que hacer esto bien. Pero necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en una manera, para hallar las palabras, y bien, para rogarle a Fluttershy que me perdone. Aunque sean alteradas, yo probablemente no lo podría. Huh, probablemente no quiera volver a verme de nuevo" pensó Rainbow.

"Vaya manera tonta tonta, ve y arruina la mejor cosa que te ha pasado." Dash dijo en voz alta mientras volaba por el aire. "Qué es lo que hare sin ella. Que pasara cuando el resto de nuestros amigos se enteren. Como podre explicar mis acciones." Dash se estremeció en silencio ante los castigos que merecía.

Aterrizo sobre una de las pocas nubes que se encontraban en el cielo sobre las orillas del bosque Everfree, cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Rainbow había estado volando por unas cuantas horas tratando de averiguar que tenía que hacer sobre todo este desastre. Ella estaba cansada por todo el vuelo y los gritos. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Pero ella sabía que tenía que arreglar esto. No podía solo dejar a Fluttershy, incluso si el ir a hablar con el timido poni probablemente fuera una de las cosas más difíciles que haya hecho en su vida.

"Le debo aunque sea una disculpa apropiada. Si es que puede soportar verme." Rainbow suspiro. "Bueno, ahora o nunca señorita Asombrosa Rainbow Dash" Dijo el pegaso arcoíris, la última parte con sarcasmo.

Rainbow despego de la nube rumbo a la pequeña y pintoresca cabaña. No había necesidad de decir que Rainbow Dash estaba asustada. "Huh, si hubiera sido por otra cosa, me reiría de la idea de estar asustada por hablar con la pequeña y tímida Fluttershy. Hehe" Dash resoplo. Ella estaba sudando balas, y sintió como si una de las criaturas de Fluttershy estuviera corriendo en su estómago. Pero se obligó a si misma a trotar hacia la puerta de Fluttershy.

Dash tomo un respiro profundo antes de tocar a la puerta. Lentamente se abrió. Rainbow espero pacientemente mientras se abría, solo para no ver a nadie. Ella alzo una ceja en confusión, solo para escuchar unos golpes. Miro hacia abajo para ver a la mascota favorita de Fluttershy, el malcriado y constantemente malhumorado conejito, Angel. Pero en vez de ver molestia o desprecio en sus pequeños ojos negros, vio preocupación.

"Whoa, tú también estabas llorando?" Pregunto ella. Efectivamente estaba. Sus ojos aún estaban llorosos, y podías ver ligeramente las marcas de lágrimas a la luz de la luna. El aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido en sus pequeños rasgos de conejito. "¿Puedo ver a Fluttershy, por favor?" Ella nunca ha sido así de amable con el pequeño conejo, pero ella no quería hacer esto más difícil de lo que tenía que ser. Sin mencionar que podría usar un poco de humildad.

Sus ojos de conejito lucían tristes, y suplicantes. El asintió con su pequeña cabeza, abrió la puerta un poco más para dejar pasar a la pegaso azul. Rainbow suspiro de nuevo. "Vamos tu cerebro de ave, tu creaste este problema. Es momento de que lo arregles. Deja de ser una potrilla y has algo bien." Rainbow intento decirse a sí misma en su cabeza.

Entonces ella camino dentro de la oscura cabaña.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho la demora tuve problemas con la laptop, y como autocastigo por haber tardado tanto, no leeré los nuevos capítulos que saco The Queen baby hasta que yo no suba al menos 5 XD (enserio me está matando no leerlos ._. )**

* * *

Saludos. The Queen Baby aquí. Me gustaría disculparme primero por el estúpido título. Estaba realmente emocionada cuando publique el capítulo, pero aún tenía que pensar en el nombre. Este capítulo empieza con Fluttershy justo después de haber dejado a Rainbow. Este capítulo es un poco más oscuro porque idealiza con pensamientos suicidas y un poco de heridas auto infringidas. De nuevo un poco oscuro pero nada demasiado brutal. De cualquier modo Rainbow Dash espera redimirse. Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo. Siéntanse libres de decirme en que necesito trabajar. No poseo My Little Pony.

* * *

Dolor, miedo, traición. Todas emociones negativas se acumulaban en Fluttershy mientras corría a casa. Mientras huía de Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. C-como pudo esto…. Como pudo pasar esto?" sollozó Fluttershy. Corrio tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas de pegaso le permitían, aleteando débilmente sus emplumadas alas amarillas, aunque sin ganar altitud por ello.

"Du-duele, demasiado, ¡PERO DEMASIADO¡" Shy gritaba en una voz sorprendentemente fuerte para ella, casi como la voz normal de cualquier otro pony.

Fluttershy ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llego a su casa en casi nada de tiempo. Ella entro a su cabaña, alarmando a un dormido Angel el conejo. Primero su rostro mostraba enojo, pero pronto fue remplazado con preocupación.

Fluttershy ni siquiera miro a ninguno de sus amigos animales, ni siquiera a Angel. Corrió pasando de ellos y se lanzó sobre su cómodo sofá café que yacía en el medio de su sala.

Cubrió su cara con su agotada melena y luego redoblo su muro de protección con sus amarillos cascos, Ella estaba sollozando y temblando incontrolablemente.

Su pequeño conejo blanco estaba muy asustado. Jamás la había visto tan molesta antes. Ella estaba llorando aún más que cuando se esparció un rumor de que ella utilizaba extensiones de cola. Dio pequeños brinquitos hacia su cuidadora y madre adoptiva.

Subió al sofá y sobre la espalda de su "mamá". Comenzó a frotar la parte de atrás de su cuello y a acariciar su melena.

A pesar de sus intentos para confortarla ella continúo con sus lamentos y lágrimas. "Oh Angel, es horrible". Ella vocifero. "Las, las cosas que ella me dijo, no puedo creerlo."

Fluttershy miro a su amada mascota, y el vio su rostro manchado de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban todos rojos. Estos ojos azules que normalmente estaban llenos de amor y felicidad por el pequeño conejo y todos sus amigos animales estaban ahora llenos de dolor y tristeza.

"Lo que es peor Angel es que creo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad." Fluttershy lloriqueo. "Me refiero a que tiene mucho sentido." Los llantos de Fluttershy disminuyeron en ese momento.

Su conejito espero que el hecho de que su llanto se haya detenido significara que ya se sentía mejor. Pero ahora vio oscuridad en sus ojos, algo de falta de esperanza y inminente comprensión. El intento acurrucarse con ella lo mejor que pudo, algo que su ego masculino normalmente no permitiría pero esto era una emergencia.

Fluttershy lo aparto gentilmente. "Ella, ella tiene razón. Soy débil. Una cobarde. Soy patética. No puedo hacer nada bien. Soy un fracaso." Se dijo suavemente a si misma. Angel aun escuchaba dolor y tristeza en su voz, pero fue arrojado por la completa falta de esperanza en ella. Esta era definitivamente lo peor en la que la había visto. JAMAS.

Él tenía que tratar y ayudarla. Angel intento abrazarla de nuevo y frotar su nariz de conejito en su cara para hacerle cosquillas con sus bigotes, su as bajo la manga que nunca fallaba. "No Angel, por favor. Mama necesita estar sola. Ella necesita pensar." Ella lo levanto gentilmente con su boca y lo puso en el suelo.

"Por favor asegúrate de que los animales estén bien por mi Angel Bunny. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta por favor? Hace frio aquí adentro". Él fue e hizo eso. "No tan frio como mi corazón ahora." Ella pensó. Ella estaba en completa oscuridad en su casa, excepto por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana por la luna de Luna.

"Soy una terrible excusa de pegaso" supongo que todas las potrillas y potrillos tenían razón." Shy pensó. Ella intento pensar en sus logros, incluso en el tornado de agua que ayudo llevar a Cloudsdale. Pero todo lo que escuchaba era la cruel voz de Rainbow Dash diciéndole lo contrario.

"Huh, Rainbow. Supongo que ella realmente no puede aguantarme." Shy lloriqueo mientras sentía caer algunas lágrimas. "Ella probablemente me odia. Y pensar que alguna vez creí que podría ser lo suficientemente buena para ella. Ella se merece a alguien que no sea tan blandengue. Al menos un pegaso que pueda volar. Que no la detenga."

"A quien podría esperar tener como ese pony especial? ¿Quién me querrá? A una buena para nada, cobarde sin valor." Shy lloro silenciosamente para no despertar a sus amigos animales.  
"Porque estoy siquiera aquí? Que tengo que esperar ahora." Ella sollozo.

Fluttershy tenía entonces algunos pensamientos oscuros y serios. Miro hacia la cocina. Y pensó en tomar su gran cuchillo de cocina. "Puedo ir afuera, cerca del bosque Everfree, así los animales no tendrán que ver ni oír" Ella miro hacia la puerta de enfrente viendo a Angel terminar y montando guardia.

"Él se ve tan triste y asustado." Ella pensó. "No, terminar mi vida no es la respuesta. Aún tengo a mis amigas, bueno, tal vez no a Das." El pensamiento de no tener a su más cercana y vieja amiga como amiga jamas punzo su corazón y trajo una nueva ola de lágrimas a sus ojos.

Fluttershy mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para no dejarlas caer. "Aún tengo un deber con mis amigos animales. Alguien tiene que cuidarlos. Y sé que ellos jamás me juzgarían, o me odiaran por no poder volar bien." Ella dio su mejor esfuerzo para dar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no la pudo sentir.

"No, no puedo seguir arruinándolo. Terminarlo solo sería el camino de los cobardes. Si quiero que Rainbow Dash sea mi amiga de nuevo, si quiero volver a respetarme, necesito arreglar esto. ¿Pero cómo? Fluttershy miro sus alas.

Ella jamas pensó que fueran nada especial. Ella sabía que se supone eran la marca especial de su tribu. Ellas debían ser el orgullo y alegría de un pegaso. Un obsequio especial otorgado a ellos. Pero ella nunca fue una voladora fuerte. Siempre fue más feliz en tierra.

De hecho, siempre sintió que podía vivir sin volar. Tiene su lado bueno. Ella siempre disfrutaba cuando Dash iba lento y tomaba un vuelo casual bajo las estrellas y la luna. Hacia más fácil limpiar esos lugares difíciles de alcanzar. Pero fuera de eso, nada especial.

Hacia las cosas más rápido, pero a ella no le gusta la velocidad. No le gusta exhibirse. No le gustan los trucos. No le gusta ser una pegaso. Ella estaría mintiendo si le dijera a alguien que jamás pensó de la vida como un pony de tierra regular. Pero el escuchar a alguien más decir que estaría mejor si fuera un pony de tierra realmente la hizo pensar. "Tal vez así es como puedo arreglar las cosas. Si yo volando no fuera un problema si pudiera deshacerme de estas malditas y estúpidas alas¡"

Los ojos de Fluttershy brillaron con ira. Sintió un ardor en su pecho. Dolía, pero era mejor que el dolor de antes. Era un plan. Una parte de ella gritando no. Que esto estaba mal. Era solo una versión más ligera de suicidio, aun así un camino para cobardes. Pero justo ahora Fluttershy estaba herida, confundida, enojada y desesperada.

Ella no estaba segura de que esta fuera la mejor manera, pero arreglaría las cosas, al menos en su mente emocional. Miro sus alas una vez más. Ella se había sentido avergonzada de ellas muchas veces antes por su débil volar, pero esta era la primera vez que las odiaba "Yo, ¡yo las odio¡" Ella dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse mejor pero no como para despertar a sus amigos animales. Como se Angel se dio cuenta y sus orejas se estremecieron y el miro hacia arriba en dirección de ella. Pero mantuvo su distancia como su madre le dijo.

"Es ahora o nunca. Tiempo para hacer algo sobre ser una don nadie." Ella pensó. Rápida e inestablemente abrió sus alas en toda su gloria. Sintió un pequeño dolor y no estaba segura, porque estaba oscuro, pero vio pequeños moretones donde Rainbow Dash la había jalado.

"Lo siento alas. Nada personal, pero esto no está funcionando. Desearía poder darlas a algún pony que quiera volar. P-pero así es como tiene que ser. Tal vez duela, pero ya no quiero vivir mi vida como un fracaso nunca más." Fluttershy estaba asustada. Sus alas son muy sensibles tanto para el placer como para el dolor. Ellas pueden sentir el más pequeño cambio en el viento, algo que ayuda a un pegaso a volar. Fluttershy sintió como temblaba en anticipación y miedo por lo que venía a continuación.

Ella bajo su ala izquierda al nivel de su cabeza. Tomo un momento para prepararse por el dolor que vendría. "Si significa una oportunidad de volver a tener a Rainbow Dash de vuelta, cualquier cantidad de dolor vale la pena." Ella mordió el final de sus plumas de vuelo más lejanas, y las arranco tan rápido como pudo. Algo de sangre comenzó a chorrear por un segundo mientas se hacía más lento.

"¡Oh dulce Celestia¡ Carajo duele. Ooo." Ella gruño en voz baja mientras mordisqueaba sus alas arrancadas para hacer el menor ruido posible. Lagrimas silenciosas descendieron por su rostro una vez más.

Pero ella tenía este raro sentimiento. Ella se sentía bien. Se sintió poderosa. Como si por una vez estuviera en control. Este dolor podrá doler como el demonio, pero era mejor que el dolor por el que Rainbow la hizo pasar con sus palabras. Sus alas le rogaban parar. Ellas se agitaron inútilmente por ellas mismas. Ella pensó en parar. Pero escucho una voz. Una enojada y cruel voz.

"Qué clase de pegaso eres. A duras penas y puedes volar." Fluttershy forzó sus alas de vuelta al nivel de su cabeza y tomo aún más alas dentro de su boca. Extrañamente el dolor de las plumas disminuía el dolor por las nada amables palabras de su amiga. Jalo estas plumas aún más rápido que la primera vez. Dolió aún más, ella no estaba prestando atención se pasó y no fue al grano por así decirlo. Fue aún más desordenado mientras se arrancaba parte de la piel por la prisa, causando que más sangre se derramara en el sofá café y sobre el piso de madera de la cabaña. La sangre goteaba de sus alas a los lados, manchando la linda piel color crema.

Si dolió mas esta vez, pero fue también más fácil. Las palabras de Dash la alentaban. "A duras penas y puedes volar. Mejor hubieras nacido siendo un pony de tierra, al menos así no serias tal fracaso." Las palabras resonaban en su mente.

"Ya no soy un fracaso. ¡Seré un pony de tierra aunque me mate¡" Ella jalo más, justo tan fuerte como la última vez. Mientras miraba sus sangrientas alas atravesó de sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas ella vio su trabajo. La mayoría de las plumas ya no estaban solo quedaban algunas pocas aquí y haya. Lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso set de hermosas alas color amarillo cubiertas con suaves plumas ahora parecían un monstruo de esas películas de miedo de las cuales ella siempre se cubría los ojos. Flutershy miro a su trabajo con orgullo y dolor. "Una ala menos, falta otra." Ella trago saliva por el dolor.

Para el momento en que Angel noto lo que su madre estaba haciendo, ella ya había terminado con una ala. Y estaba comenzando con la otra. El hizo una mirada de shock e incredulidad antes de correr tan rápido como sus patitas de conejo le permitían. El llego a la parte de arriba de su cabeza en un masivo salto. La tomo de las orejas y halo tan fuerte como pudo.

"Ow.¡Ow Angel¡ ¡Angel detente¡" Hablo Fluttershy. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para permanecer en calma y lo tomo en sus cascos. Angel tenia lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, orejas caídas, y meneando su pequeña nariz mientras sollozaba.

"Oh Angel querido, por favor no llores mi pequeño bebe. Y-yo tengo que hacer esto. Si mamá lo hace para que no pueda usar sus alas, e-ella no tendrá que volar jamás, Las cosas serán más fáciles para mamá. Solo necesito hacerlo bien solo esta vez. Fluttershy rogo vergonzosamente a su fiel compañero.

Angel solo lloro aún más, Sacudiendo su cabeza que no frenéticamente. Él se escabullo de su agarre y salto a su cara. La abrazo del cuello, acariciando su hocico. Lloro aún más aunque no emitió ningún sonido. Su pequeño cuerdo de conejito se estremeció contra ella.

Fluttershy se sintió terrible por hacer que Angel Bunny pasara por esto. Pero ella debía ser fuerte. Tenía que hacer esto. Fluttershy hizo un pequeño gruñido de molestia antes de alzar a su pequeño amigo peludo en sus cascos y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Ahora Angel Bunny, no quiero usar la mirada en ti. Así que por favor no me hagas hacerlo. Mamá estará bien. Es algo que quiero hacer. Algo que debo hacer. Necesito hacer esto para que al fin pueda ser feliz. No lastima tanto a mamá. Ahora necesito que seas un conejito grande y fuerte por mí y esperes en la puerta. Asegúrate de que nadie entre. Terminará pronto y mamá estará bien. Confía en mi Angel Bunny, mamá estará bien." Fluttershy le mintió a su mascota y a ella misma. Ella le dirijio una débil sonrisa, beso su pequeña cabeza y lo puso abajo. Le dio a su cabeza una caricia cariñosa y le dio un empujo hacia adelante.

Angel estaba realmente molesto. Aun permitía que las lágrimas cayeran. Un enorme ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras se alejaba derrotado. Él quería detenerla desesperadamente. Incluso pensó seriamente en tomar una roca y noquearla. Pero alejo el pensamiento de su cabeza. Solo terminaría lastimada por sus propias patas, y ella probablemente volvería a hacerlo cuando despertara.

El pensó que su llanto y el rogarle la detendrían. Pero ella iba enserio con lo de sus alas. Oh como desearía el poder hablarle, para consolarla y probarle que ella es una gran pegaso y era una gran voladora. Aunque ella no lo escucharía ni miraría sus señas.

Pero el debía hacer algo. Si tan solo una de sus preciadas amigas estuviera cerca, ellas podrían ayudarla. Pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a sus hogares. El solo podía sentarse y esperar que algún héroe viniera por su mamá.

Fluttershy comenzó con su otra ala. Tomo más plumas en su boca, completamente consciente acerca del dolor que vendría de sus alas para viajar a través de su espina y estremecería en su cabeza. "porque tienes siquiera estas cosas, casi no las usas. Y cuando lo haces, es prácticamente por nada, tu caes, tu fallas." La malvada voz de Rainbow resonaba en sus oídos.

"Porque tengo estas estúpidas cosas. Debería de haber su sido un pony de tierra. Soy un fracaso. Pero no por mucho. Vamos Fluttershy, se una potrilla grande y ponte a trabajar." Pensó ella. Rápidamente las jalo. Fluttershy se sintió mareada por el dolor, dichosamente sin percatarse de la sangre que estaba perdiendo por sus alas.

Lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que casi no quedara ni una sola pluma. Cada vez dejando salir pequeños alaridos de dolor mientras las plumas caían.

Angel no soportaba verlo. Pero sus largas orejas de conejo escuchaban los sonidos del desplume. Los desgarres en la piel de sus alas, con cada tirón. Cada vez el escuchaba su doloroso grito y sentía como si fuera apuñalado en el corazón. Llevo sus pequeñas patas a sus ojos y lloro. Solo rezaba porque un héroe viniera.

Fluttershy miro a sus alas y las abrió. La sensación del viento contra ellas mientras las forzaba a abrirse dolía demasiado. "Si, no hay manera de que vuelva a volar de nuevo. Espero que no vuelvan a crecer. Desearía tener el coraje para cortarlas, pero probablemente me desangraría." Se sonrió a si misma mientras pensaba. Era todo menos bonito, pero ahora todos podrían ver el dolor que llevaba en su corazón, con suerte evitando que cualquiera le pida que vuelva a volar.

Los ojos de Fluttershy ardían por todo el llanto. Se sintió débil y mareada, pero orgullosa. Se movió por el dolor mientras plegaba sus alas mientras que su cabeza palpitaba más. Su visión se volvió negra mientras caía sin vida cara primero en el sofá. Ella fue superada por el dolor y el sueño.

Angel no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida su cuidadora en el sofá. Podría haber sido una hora o 2. Pero al menos ella había dejado de llorar y lastimarse mientras estaba inconsciente.  
Cuando la vio dormir fue a revisarla.

Ella aun respiraba, tal vez un poco rápido, pero era de esperarse. Tomo una toalla del baño y la envolvió sobre las alas. Él no era ningún dolor, pero esperaba que eso detuviera el sangrado. Él estaba a su lado, acariciando su casco, y solo viéndola.

Finalmente había agotado todas sus lágrimas en su pequeño cuerpo blanco, y calladamente cuido de ella lo mejor que pudo. Pronto escucho un golpe en la puerta.

El pequeño conejo volvió de vuelta a la vida. Podrían sus oraciones haber sido respondidas y alguien estaba aquí para salvar a su mama de ella misma. Corrió hacia la puerta y dio un gran salto, tomo la perilla y la giro, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que el pudiera ver por la abertura.

Vio una visión para ojos adoloridos de conejo. El vio a la pony arcoíris que era muy cercana a su mamá. Ella obviamente no lo vio la primera vez, pero ella lucia tan mal como él se sentía, dio a conocer su presencia, y se preguntó si ella estaba en el estado correcto para ayudarlos. Pero sin nada mejor decidió que el necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

"Whoa, ¿Tú también estabas llorando?" Puedo ver a fluttershy, ¿por favor?" El asintió su pequeña cabeza diciendo que sí. Esperando que ella notara la seriedad en la naturaleza de sus gestos. El abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Ella entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, mientras caminaba en silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

Hey, espero que no les molesten los pequeños disturbios y demonios internos de Fluttershy. Me siento algo mal por haciéndola hacer esto. Pero pronto abra un lado brillante. Me gusto el nuevo episodio keep calm and flutter on, aunque siento que Discord fue influido muy fácilmente. Espero tener los efectos de ese episodio después en la historia. Próximo capítulo tendrá momentos dulces y amargos, y un poco de tiernos al final. Espero que les haya gustado. Siéntanse libres de decirme que piensan.


End file.
